You Comfort Me
by LayLayX
Summary: Jesse hurts Rachel... she finds comfort in Puck.. Warning mentions rape
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sturrgled with Jesse trying to get him to loosent the grip on her wrists, but nothing she did worked. "Jesse, what is wrong with you?" she yelled "Let go of me! Now!" she pleaded with him, but he kep puching her onto the bed, his grip wasn't letting go, now it was just one hand on her wrists, but he was stronger than she was, she couldn't get the nad of hers.

"Please Jesse!" She pleaded, tears froming in her eyes "Why are you doing this? I told you I wasn't ready" she said, tears threatining to spill

"You're never going to be ready! You won't ever sleep with me, you don't really love me, Is it Finn or Puck you really like? Why exactly are you with me Rachel? Is it just to keep your mind away from them? Ever since Finn got back with Quinn and Puck got with Santanna you have been nothing but a little green eyed monster!" Jesse spat "And your going to give me what I want!" He said "With or without force" He said with an evil grin appearing on his face

She let the tears out and cried out in the hope that someone would hear her, she wanted nothing more than her dad's to ocme home right now, but they were on a buisness trip and wouldn't be back for another 2 days. She kicked and screamed but nothing worked, soon enough Jesse got what he wanted, Rachel turned her head away as best as she could, she closed her eyes tight and prayed for it to be over soon.

"Was that really that hard?" Jesse smiled afterwards, he put his jeans back on and sat at the edge of the bed, "All that waiting, for what?" he giggled coldly

"Leave" she said, there was no emotion to her voice, nothing but emptyness

"Oh, but we were having so much fun, Is it Finn's turn now? Is that who you were pretending I was?"

"Finn is my friend, and he has a girlfriend" Rachel said, still no emotion in her voice, just robotic words leaving her body.

"Yeah Quinn, I bet you hate that, you wish it was you! Instead of her, do you hate her? How much do you hate her?" Jesse said sounding crazier by the second

"Quinn is my friend, I have no feelings for Finn" she said that same tone still in her voice "Now leave"

"No feelings for Finn? Yeah right your in love with him!" Jesse spat, anger in his voice

"I have feelings for him yes, but I wouldn't act on those feeling when he's happily with Quinn, I'm not that type of girl and you know that, I stick to the one relationship and right now I wish I never had anything to do with you! Now leave! Right now, go!" she scremaed the first sound of emotion in her voice since she began speaking

"Fine, I'm going. Hope you enjoyed tonight" He winked evily before leaving the room.

Rachel heard him walk down the stair and out of the door, she waited unitl she heard the door shut tight and his footsteps on the path before she erupted into tears.  
She sat up, moving for the first time since it happened, she stripped of her clothes and put them in the bin, she moved quickly to the shower, spending a long period of time in there wahsing away everything she felt. She felt sick to the stomach, he just raped her and she needed to clean the sin away.

She got dressed again, choosing sweatpants and a tank top to wear, not the slightest bit interested in what she looked like. What was she going to do? What could she do?

She thought for a moment, she could phone her dad's, but they would make her go to the police and she didn't want to do that right now. She didn't know what to do, she grabbed her phone and phoned the first person she could think of.

"Hello" he answered, but no sound left her mouth "Berry?" Puck asked "You there?"

"Can you come over to my house?" she whimpered

**A/N—Hope you liked that!, I'm working on the second chapter now, let me know what you think please! The second chapter should be posted soon! **

**Lay xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel hung up the phone after she spoke, her voice was so weak and frail. She couldn't speak anymore. She set the phone on her bed when it started ringing. Puck, of course he would ring back.

"Hello" she said, it was barely a whisper, a tear fell down her cheek

"Berry, why do want me to come over? You hate me" Puck said "Are you ok?" he asked after she didn't reply. "Rachel?" he asked

"I just need someone, please" she said after a few minutes, she began to cry violently

"Rachel are you ok?" Puck asked worried about the sound of her cries through the phone, "I'm coming over now" he said, putting his feet into his shoes and grabbing his jacket from the floor

She hung up the phone, not answerin him "No" she said "I'm not OK" she burst into another sob, it wrecked her body, she curled herself up into a ball on her bed.  
Puck would be here shortly, she got up of the bed and put the door on the latch, not wanting to get up and answer it when he arrived. She climbed the stairs again, putting one foot past the other, but not thinking one moment about what she was doing, she got to her room and collasped on her bed again, curling herself up once more she let out sobs that wrecked her body.

She heard the doorbell going, she made no effort to get up, she knew or hoped it would be Puck, she heard the door creak open "Rachel" a voice called, it was Puck she breathed a small sigh of relief when she heard him, but she soon burt into more sobs when she thought of what she would have to tell him.

"Rachel" he shouted when he heard her sobs, he ran straight to her, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her embracing her tightly in a hug, "What is it?" Concern was clear on his features, he would never show this side of him, the caring side, but it was clear Rachel needed it.

"Rachel, talk to me! What's wrong?" he asked turning her to look at him

"I can't" she whispered looking to the ground

"Did somoen hurt you?" He asked, this made more sobs come, she borke down in his arms, "Who hurt you? Rachel please talk to me"

"Noah I can't" she managed to speak between sobs.

He tightened his embrace on her, rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to calm her down, he needed to know what caused all of this, or who. "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head, "Just hold me" she whispered

"I will" he said smiling, but frowning on the inside, why did she call him? Why didn't she call her boyfriend, or her dad's? Or why didn't she call Finn? She always went to him with problems, she never even talked to Puck, as far as he knew she hated him and though he was a stupid badboy, and Rachel didn't like badboy's all that much. Atleast that's what he thought

"It's getting late, aren't you tired?" Puck said looking at his phone for the time, it was almost midnight.

She shook her head "I can't think about sleep right now, If I lay there in silence thoughts will fill my head and I can't think those thoughts right now" she sighed sadly tears escaping her eyes, but calmer tears this time "Do you have to go?" she asked hoping the answer would be no.

"I should get back soon" Puck said, his mum was rather over protective, he had thw whole badboy image going, but not in the house, in his house he was his mothers perfect son.

"Of course, it's silly of me to keep you here!" Rachel sighed "You can go, I'm feeling better" she smiled, but it was a fake smiled, she found it deep within her and fought her face to wear it

"Are you ok now?" Puck asked

"Yeah, I'm ok" she smiled again, a less convincing one than before, but still a smile

"Ok" he said standing up, he could see right through her, but he didn't want to say anything, it might have upset her again, he walked to the door "Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you? Are your dad's not home?" he asked

She looked at him trying to bottle what was about to explode, she couldn't keep it in, another violent splash of sobs came from her body "I, was, raped" she said inbetween sobs

"You what?" Puck said with anger hurt and pain in his voice, He ran towards her and put his arms tightly around her, her head was leaning against his chest, he rubbed his hand through her hair trying to sooth her. He would kill whoever did this to her.

**A/N- Thank you for reading chapter one! Please review and let me know what you are thinking, if you don't like anything or have any ideas let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

He held her for a while, it seemed like hours, but it didn't matter, she was in so much pain that it hurt him to see her like this. Rachel Berry was always so in charge, she was always smiling and always had words to say. This was a different person altogether, she was silent and scared and she was hurting so much that she couldn't stop crying to tell him who done it. He never asked her, she would tell him if and when she was ready.

"Don't you have to go?" she asked after a long silence, "I'm sorry for all of this Noah, I didn't mean to throw all of this on you" she said, the tears had stopped for now, but she was still holding onto Puck, he held her too, not wanting to let go in case she broke or something. She was so fragile right now he didn't know if she would be able to leave.

"I texted my mom, she said it was ok to stay as long as you need me here" he said smiling and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you" she whispered

"Do you want me to stay the night with you? I can just sit on the chair and sleep" he said

She shook her head, "Would you hold me?" she asked "In my bed, I don't know if I can sleep" she said sighing

He nodded, he moved her and she climbed into her bed, he climbed in beside her and put his arms around her, holding her tight and she lay there still as could be. She shut her eyes and tried as best she could to fall asleep.  
He wasn't going to sleep until he was sure she was sound asleep, he wouldn't let go off her until she wanted him too, and he wouldn't leave her until she was ready to be left.

A few hours passed and Rachel finally drifted to sleep, Puck looked to make sure she was sleeping; he kissed the top of her head lightly and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep of his own. A few minutes later, they were both sleeping in each other's arms.

It was 6am, they were awakened by Rachel's alarm clock, Puck yawned and looked at Rachel a sympathetic look on his face "Are you ok?" he asked

She nodded "Thank you for staying with me" she said, "I really needed someone there"

"I'm here as long as you need me"

"Thank you, I really have seen a different side to you" she half smiled "It's nice"

"The bad boy thing is just an act, I'm actually a nice guy" he laughed, shoe joined in for a second before the glum expression appeared back on her face

"I don't feel like school today" she sighed "I think I need some time to process all of this"

"Don't go, you have a perfect record, you can afford one day!" Puck smiled "I'll stay with you if you want" he smiled again, "We can talk and stuff, if you want to that is"

She nodded "That would be nice" she said a small smile on her face "I think I'm ready to talk" she looked scared

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" Puck asked "If you not ready it's ok, But I really want to know what sort of scumbag did this to you, so they can pay for it!" he said "I hate seeing you like this!"

Rachel thought for a second, if she said it out loud it would all become real again. "I can't" she cried "It will all happen again, I'll feel it again, I want to push inside and never think about it for a single second again in my life, I want it all to go away and for me to get on with my life again, but it can't because, I can't just forget about something like that, it will eat away at me, and when I see him again, I will feel it all again, and I can't do it!" she screamed

"When I see him singing, I'll want to kill myself for letting him do that to me!" she cried

"Singing, did someone from Glee do this to you?" he said with anger clear in his voice

She nodded, her eyes swept the floor avoiding his eyes, was she about to tell him who did this, and what would he do?

"Who?" he asked with nothing in his voice but anger, "Who did this to you" Every word was pronounced with such expression that it sent chills down her spine, she had never seen I'm like this before, his teeth were clenched together and his fists were tightly curled into fists.

"Jesse" she whispered with another batch of fresh tears streaming her face "He did this, he held my hands above my head and he raped me"

"I'll kill him!" It was more than anger in Puck's voice, it was aggression and pain and hurt and everything mixed into one. "I'll rip him apart Rachel" he said putting his arms around her again.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this! Please keep on reviewing! I love reading your thoughts and it keeps me wanting to write! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Please don't leave" Rachel whispered into Puck's shoulder, she was shaking, she was terrified, "I don't want anyone to know" she whispered again, "I just want it to be between me and you, I don't think Jesse will be back, please don't tell anyone" she said crying again. She looked at him, she stared into his eyes and he stared back.

He nodded, he wanted to tell as many people as possible, to let them know what sort of scum he was, but he didn't want to cause Rachel anymore pain "Are you sure?" he asked "Don't you want him to pay for what he's done?" he asked her, he wanted nothing more than to rip him apart bit by bit.

She shook her head "No, I don't want any attention from this, I just want to put it to the back of my head, I have you and I can talk to you about it, I don't need anyone else, you promise you won't tell anyone?"

Puck nodded "I promise"

"Thank you, Now I want to get on with my life, we can go to school late" she said, showing a tiny forced smiled

"Are you sure that's a good thing Rachel? Don't you just want to take one day off to get yourself together?" he asked, he was worried about her, he didn't want her to just shut this out, he was pretty sure that wouldn't be too healthy, but he thought about what she said, she could talk about it with him if she needed too, like a counsellor session, He never thought he would be Rachel Berry's confidant, it was a little weird, but he liked it.

"Yes" she said, I need to get on with things, the more I sit here and drown my sorrows the more I', going to think about it and get upset, and that's not how I'm going to forget about this, I just need to get back to normal and do what I normally do, and I'm not missing glee!" she said

He nodded his head, "Ok, if your fine with it so am I" he smiled even though he had a bad feeling about it.

"You really have been great Noah, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this, But you really are different from who you try to be and I like it" she smiled

"Don't spread it around" he chuckled a little

"I won't" she laughed "I'm going to get ready, do you need a shower after me?"

He nodded "I wouldn't mind, yeah" he said

"I won't be long" she said walking into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and inhaled a deep breath, she didn't know how she was going to get through this never, and the rest of her life, she was so hurt and in so much pain, but she wanted to do nothing more than to get it out of her head, she wanted to forget all about it, but it was proving to be extremely difficult.  
She was going to go to school and forget all about it, she was going to concentrate on her studies and glee and not on that.

She came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her, "You can go in now" she said

Puck nodded and stood to his feet "Are you ok?" Puck asked, suspecting she wasn't.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get dressed" she smiled "And I can't do that with you standing there, so go on" she said, Puck could tell it was a fake act, but he went along with it

"Oh sorry" he laughed and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. He got a quick shower and went back into the bedroom, Rachel was on her bed fixing her hair and doing her makeup. She smiled up at her and he smile back.

"Looking good Berry" he smiled

She smiled, but it was another fake one, she thought he couldn't tell, but he wasn't stupid, He put his clothes back on and fixed his hair a little. "Are you ready?" he asked

She nodded and they headed for the door, they jumped into Puck's truck and headed for McKinley High School. The got there a few lessons into the day. They went their separate ways to each of their classes.

Rachel entered the room and excused herself for being late, It was Spanish with Mr Schu, he smiled and told her to take her seat, She loved being in Glee, Mr Schu did show a little bit of favouritism towards the glee kids.

It was the last lesson of the day before glee, Rachel didn't feel up to it, instead she went to the choir room instead, she though singing would help her, She sat down at the piano and started playing a song, but she couldn't even sing, she just didn't feel up to it. Instead she just sat at the piano and played for a while, before she knew it the bell rang and the halls became crowded, she sat on one of the seats and waited for the others to arrive.

Mercedes and Kurt were the first ones to arrive, she smiled politely at them and they smiled back and took seats of their own, she turned her head to scan the room, not really paying attention to the glee kids, Mr Schu was standing at the piano when she turned round and seen him. Her eyes filled with tears with soon came flooding out.

She screamed in a panic and began sobbing uncontrollably, the entire glee club looked at her in shock as she fell to the ground shaking and crying.

**A/N—Thanks for ready! Please comment and let me know what you think, if there's anything you want to see in this let me know and I can see what I can do **


	5. Chapter 5

"Rachel! What's wrong?" Jesse asked playing the perfect boyfriend in front of the other glee members "Rach babe" he said holding his arm around her.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, "PLEASE, GO!" she said, tears streaming uncontrollably from her eyes.

The glee club all looked at each other, they all had no idea what was going on and they were clearly worried about their friend "Rachel can you tell us what the matter is?" Kurt asked

"Rachel your scaring us" Quinn said, they had become good friends, and she hated seeing Rachel in such a state, and not knowing how to help her

The door opened and Puck seem the commotion "Rachel!" He shouted with clear concern, "Get away from her" He yelled running to were the crowd had gathered, he saw Jesse and anger took over, he punched him hard in the face knocking him to the ground. He kicked him in the stomach once before Finn and Mr Schu pulled him away.

"Rachel!" he shouted trying to get them to let go, When he couldn't he shouted again "Let go off me, I need to get to Rach"

They let go and he ran straight to the girl, she was still on the floor, curled up and sobbing quietly this time, she was rocking back and forward and she was shaking like a leaf. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly "You're okay" he said

The glee club looked on with blank faces having no clue what was happening. "What's going on?" Santanna asked, she wasn't exactly dating Puck, but they were having make out sessions and she would say it was pretty serious, so seeing the guy she was 'with' have his arms around another girl made he a little jealous.

Puck looked at everyone, Jesse was standing in the corner wiping the blood off his face and holding his clearly winded stomach. He looked straight at Jesse who stared back "Ask him!" he snarled "I tell you something, you should be lucky your still standing right now, if you ever go anywhere near Rachel again, it will the last time you do anything" he said narrowing his eyes and looking at Jesse

Rachel stood up, "I'm sorry" she said looking at the glee club, but nowhere near Jesse.

"Can someone just tell us what's going on?" Kurt said

Jesse kept his eyes on Puck, he took a step towards the door, Puck ran and grabbed him by the collar, Finn followed him quickly "You are going nowhere until you tell everyone what you done!" Puck said to him, his voice hollow and his teeth clenched.

Puck looked at Rachel who was standing with Quinn by her side, Quinn didn't know what was happening, but she could tell Rachel needed her support. Rachel nodded at Puck

"He raped her" he spat

Gasps could be heard around the whole room, Quinn quickly put her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly "God are you ok?" she asked, Rachel didn't reply, tears just silently fell down her face

Finn's face turned to a mask of disgust as he looked at Jesse "You what" he said barely able to look at him now "You sick son of a bitch!" he said, he clenched his fist and it connected with Jesse's face, his face swung to the side and it swiftly sung back to the other side when another fist hit him, but this time it belonged to Kurt.

The glee clubs eyes widened in shock, it was never like Kurt to do that to anyone "You don't deserve to be alive right now" he said, "That's is the most downright cruel, disgusting and awful thing you could do to anyone, I hope you rot in hell" he said before crossing the room to hug Rachel.

"Get out of here before all of us get a piece of you!" Puck spoke "Don't ever come back here again, and come nowhere near Rachel or I will kill you. You here that?"

Jesse nodded, he looked at Rachel "Looks like you got what you wanted, well one of them anyway. Quinn watch out, she'll be after Finn next, Puck just isn't enough" Jesse spat

Puck had heard enough, his hand clenched into a fist and it repeatedly connected with Jesse's face until Mr Schu and Finn pulled him away

"Get out of here" Mr Schu yelled, speaking for the very first time. "How about we order pizza's in and skip rehearsal?" he asked focusing on Rachel

"That would be nice" She smiled

Puck crossed the room back to where Rachel was standing, he hugged her and kissed her cheek gently, he's gone, he won't hurt you again, and you have all the support of everyone here. We all love you Berry" he smiled and the whole glee club agreed

"You may be a pain in the ass, but we do" Kurt smiled to

"Thank you" she smiled with a single tear leaving her eye and travelling down her face "Now I want pepperoni" she laughed a little

The glee club laughed with her, Puck put his arm around her as they sat down on seats beside each other, she looked into his eyes "Thank you for everything Puck" she kissed his cheek lightly and smiled.

**A/N—That's the end!... Thank you to everyone who has read, and a special thanks to everyone who had reviewed! It means a lot reading them and please continue with this chapter!  
Keep an eye out for more of my fics! **** Lay x**


End file.
